Cat-Like Cuddles
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: With now limited mobility due to his lover's grip and too-close proximity, Ben forced a snicker and mashed a few more buttons. He shrugged his shoulders to shake Rook off. "Come on, furball, back off for a bit." The laugh painfully transparent. "Lemme finish this level."


**A/N: I'm actually sitting at my laptop writing tonight. Such a rare occurence...**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this and I don't own Ben 10 nor do I gain anything from this.**

* * *

_Cat-Like Cuddles_

Rook pushed his way into Ben's bedroom, shutting the door behind him silently and making sure the mechanism clicked fully before locking it. He knew Sandra and Carl weren't home, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

His dark eyes skimmed the blue-lit room until he could make out the form of his boyfriend on the bed, a blanket wrapped around Ben and a game controller in his hand. A headset hid his hair and blocked his face with an unused microphone. The Revonnahgander moved through the darkened room and flipped on the small desk lamp next to the computer.

Ben hissed against the light.

Rook, knowing Ben was far more focused on his Sumo Slammers video game, moved up behind his boyfriend and slithered onto the bed, his Proto-Tool left on the desk and all his defenses down. "Hey there," he said softly, right behind Ben, breath on the teen's neck.

The brunette didn't turn, didn't react. His fingers mashed buttons and his lips twisted up in frustration as his avatar was blasted back a few feet in the fighting-styled game. He tried to regain ground only to be shoved back again by another attack. Green eyes were unblinking and entirely focused on the game. Ben was absorbed in his technology, Rook as far from his mind as the moon was from the Earth.

"Ben-dude," he said softly like a whispering wind, sincerely wishing he could come up with some better sort of pet name. Ben called him "Rookie" sometimes, which frustrated more than charmed. And other times it was "Catman", which had zero relevance and was quite irritating. And being called Blonko was just unacceptable, his given name wasn't supposed to be used on its own.

There was no response from Ben. The boy kept bashing his raw fingers against plastic, over-pushed buttons. His sweaty, clammy palms grasped the controller tighter as he tried even harder to pass this level as his opponent drove him back again, dwindling his health points even further down towards zero.

Being a determined, affectionate creature, Rook slid his arms around Ben from behind before twining his fingers together and holding onto the little gamer boy; his chin rested on Ben's shoulder. "I believe you are losing."

With now limited mobility due to his lover's grip and too-close proximity, Ben forced a snicker and mashed a few more buttons. He shrugged his shoulders to shake Rook off. "Come on, furball, back off for a bit." The laugh painfully transparent. "Lemme finish this level."

After pulling away for what he hoped would only be a brief amount of time, Rook's body twitched with impatience. He'd had a long day of battling scum in Undertown and the hours had worn thin when Blukic and Driba wanted to test an experiment with him present, which hadn't worked until they'd actually decided to plug it in. Frustration was boiling to a point and he'd waited all day to come home to his loving boyfriend only to be rejected here, in the bedroom, where all he wanted was a quiet cuddle session with a few kisses and general silence until they could fall into a gentle slumber.

Now there was a video game as his sole boundary.

Determination drove him. Rook gave up all sense of dignity because, in that moment, he needed Ben to give in to whatever evil corner of his mind pulled him towards Rook for teasing. The Rennovahgander surrendered his pride and began to nuzzle his way into Ben's lap. He ducked his head and pushed his face into the small gap between Ben's arm and his chest. His face barely fit, but he managed to squeeze in and then turned a bit to get his shoulders in through the space and then squeezed his arms through before twisting again so he was laying on his back across Ben's lap, his hands under his head and his legs stretched out over the edge of the bed.

"Now you're even more in my way, Rook." His complaint was sharp on the end. Ben's tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he bit down and tried to focus on performing the five-part combo attack that he knew would take down this douche sumo opponent-

And then Rook started purring. And then Ben, consequently, lost it.

He was bothered, in the good sort of way, when Rook crawled up behind him. He was suddenly colder when Rook pulled away. But the fact that his kitty farm boy lover was now curling up in his lap like a cat in a sad effort to get attention and cuddles and love just blew Ben away.

There were a lot of silly little things he loved about Rook. The way he couldn't talk right. The way he smiled so much. The way that he mocked Ben right back. He was the perfect Waterhazard to Ben's NRG. And now Rook had given up all hope of self-respect in a last ditch attempt to get some love.

Controller dropped, game forgotten, Ben yanked his headset off (and pulled his hair a little bit) and leaned down to place a kiss on those lips, feeling the smile spread across Rook's face as he finally got his so sought after affection.

"Thank you, Ben-dude," breathed Rook, staring up into those green eyes he loved.

"If you purr again, you may just have to strip," laughed Ben, taking a furry hand into his own and giving it a squeeze. He saw Rook smile and those dark eyes gave a little twinkle. Then Ben clarified, "No, I'm serious, that's really hot."

"How about you turn off the tv and I will turn off the light as well and we can try to get some rest?" Rook's face was tired and worn down from the exhausting day. His eyes were quiet and pleading for a bit of sleep and maybe a few more kisses down the path to dreamland.

Ben wasn't let down. He was just glad that he had his boyfriend by his side for the night. "Alright." He snatched the remote from the edge of the bed and flipped the tv off for the night. With Rook still curled up in his lap, He strained and stretched for the desk lamp that was still so far out of reach.

After a moment, Rook grinned and shifted off of Ben's lap to go towards the light. He turned it off just as Ben was slipping out of his jacket and jeans. Rook had already peeled off his armor and was now in solely his skin-tight suit; he turned around just as Ben approached. "I'm glad you're here," said the hero softly, gazing up into those dark eyes with a glimmer of adoration in his own jade orbs.

Rook graced his forehead with a feather-light peck.

"But you're such a kitty."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to tumblr users macabremoon, spookdles, and pesky-dust for the petname ideas because these two are really hard to work with on that level of fluff. Also, so please leave a review and give me some constructive criticism, it's always appreciated (:**

**~Sky**


End file.
